El Protector
by Vagabunda sin remedio
Summary: ¿Drabble o Flicket? Fujimoto Kiyokazu siempre ha estado solo... y aún así, el quiere proteger lo que ama... Mi primer fic de Kobato!. Reviews, por favor!


**Disclaimer: **"Kobato" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

**YUUKO "FYE" ICHIHARA.**

"**EL PROTECTOR".**

Solo… abandonado por unos padres a los que recordaba- porque _no_ quería- apenas. Solo, hasta que Sayaka- y su infinita y _muy_ ingenua buena voluntad- lo recogió de ese parque de juegos donde dormitaba, medio moribundo.

Solo, hasta que ella y él conocieron- más a _fondo_- a Okiura; quien les arruinó la vida. Solo, hasta que recordó cómo había tenido que aprender, en la calle; a defenderse de quienes deseaban hacer daño y a alejarse de las personas que no le caían bien; tan sólo para _protegerse_… de un dolor que le carcomía las entrañas cada vez que lo recordaba, y que le obligaba a morderse los labios con furia, conteniendo casi inútilmente; las lágrimas que se había _jurado_ no derramar para hacerse fuerte y sobrevivir a las adversidades.

Solo, hasta que descubrió que podía seguir su camino por si mismo, y aún con más _soledad_ que antes. Solo, como cuando decidió arrendar por _su_ cuenta un cuarto en el edificio de Chitose, y buscar trabajos de medio tiempo que le permitiesen pagar la renta y darle el resto a Sayaka, para colaborarle con los gastos de la guardería; a pesar de las protestas de la maestra.

-No importa, yo puedo _cuidarme_ a mí mismo…

Solo, como cuando se percató que una lágrima le había empañado los anteojos mientras preparaba las cajas de bombones para San Valentín en la pastelería Tirol.

Nadie en absoluto se _preocuparía_ por él _nunca_. Y para él era lo mejor, así, si debía matar con sus propias manos al infeliz de Okiura; nadie lamentaría sus actos…

Porque él _siempre_ estaría solo, intentando dar lo mejor de sí- en _silencio_-, para devolverle a Sayaka su generosidad.

Solo, hasta que conoció a esa loca extraña y a su perro de felpa en aquel parque, donde un hombre casi la golpeó por- supuestamente- haberlo engañado y negarse a tener sexo con él. Nunca entendió porque, pero casi por reflejo, había golpeado al tipo y se había largado, sin siquiera fijarse si aún vivía o no. Porque a él sólo le importaba _mantenerse_ vivo hasta terminar con la deuda de Sayaka; el resto dependería de lo que le trajese el _destino_.

Por eso no dudo en defender por segunda vez a Kobato, cuando los yakuzas de Okiura habían ido hasta la guardería y casi golpean a la chica y a los pequeños. Por eso no dudó en querer ver sus manos manchadas de sangre con tal de _protegerlos_ a todos… Porque le hubiese gustado tener a alguien _fuerte_ que lo _defendiese_ de sus dolores y malos ratos que la vida en la calle le dejó como recuerdo.

Por eso no se cuestionó cuando, siendo aún un niño; se juró a sí mismo proteger a Sayaka de las atrocidades que ese mafioso mal nacido podía hacerle, secando con sus pequeñas manos las lágrimas que en _aquella_ época; veía constantemente caer por el rostro de la profesora.

No titubeó cuando decidió ayudarla a salir adelante y mantenerse como un vigía en la guardería, por si ese desgraciado se dignaba a aparecer. Porque aunque sonara muy cursi, él sería quien _resguardase_ a todo ser indefenso que se viese envuelto en problemas…

Por eso que, a pesar de que seguía siendo una extraña y eso le inquietaba; tampoco se lo pensó mucho y- aunque fuese casi _clandestinamente_, y muy rudamente, como acostumbraba-, cuidaría de Kobato, aun si eso le traía más problemas.

Ella ya había entrado a su _destino_… y era por alguna razón…

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose extrañamente observado por el peluche azul de la joven Kobato.

-_Porque no permitiré que las personas que amo sean heridas si puedo evitarlo…-_ pensó, mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina de Sayaka y se dirigía hacia el salón, para tocar el piano y ayudar con la siguiente clase-. _Porque yo seguiré protegiendo a Sayaka… y a Kobato…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Mi primer fic de Kobato… estoy pensando en escribir unos dos más, todo depende de cómo siga el manga- si lo continuan o no las CLAMP-kami ñ.ñ-, y creo que uno de ellos será un crossover ñ.ñ**

**¿Cómo decirlo?... me enamoré (otra vez xD) de Fujimoto… tan serio, malhumorado, violento y dulce, esa mezcla de hombre "no.me.importas.ni.un.cuesco.pero.quiero.protegerte.porque.es.mi.única.forma.de.demostrarte.lo.que.siento" que me encanta xD. No podía no hacer un fic de él basado en lo poco que sale con claridad acerca de su persona en el manga. Su hay alguna incongruencia con la historia, disculpen, recién terminé de leer el volumen 1. **

**DEDICADO:**

**Mmmm… ¿tengo que decirlo?... Okis, okis, a ustedes, quienes me leen, especialmente a las maravillosas personas que me tienen agregada como autora favorita o alerts en cualquier categoría, y a los fans de Kobato- que de paso, serían un cielo si me dijesen el orden correcto de leer el manga y cuantos tomos tiene, porque tengo un enredo importante con eso U.u- y más especialmente a los fans de Fujimoto x Kobato ñ.ñ.**

**Dejen reviews para saber que opinan, saben que salto de alegría cuando leo sus palabras; son muy importantes.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Cuídense y besos!!.**

**YUUKO "FYE" ICHIHARA.**


End file.
